


Cinema Jobs Don't Pay Well

by orphan_account



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Language, cinephile, like: i actually think this is bad, minimum wage worker, movie buffs, this is basically a fantasy, trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 13:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17561645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Chris is stuck at a deadbeat job for the rest of summer at the local cinema. He goes in, day in-day out, until one day an extremely cute man showed up.





	Cinema Jobs Don't Pay Well

“Hey, Wilbur! Back again?” Chris asked, eyebrow raised jokingly in mock surprise.

Wilbur chuckled, shooting a soft gaze at Chris. “Yes, actually,” he managed to get out after his laugh. “One ticket for the 12.45 showing of The Drawback, please, and a small popcorn.”

“Still single?” Chris questioned.

“Eh, working on it.”

Chris turned around to fill the tiny, fucking overpriced cup with piping hot popcorn. He took the printed ticket and the popcorn, giving it to Wilbur with a grin. “Hey, you do know that this is overpriced, right?”

“Shut up,” Wilbur quipped back, smile growing on his face. “I buy them to support your job.”

Chris blushed brightly, shifting his eye contact away. Still, determined to get back at him, he reached under the counter and pulled out a neatly rolled up poster. “Here, if you’re going to be so gentlemanly.”

Now Wilbur was the one blushing. “I-Is that…?”

The blonde eagerly nodded. “Yup, first-print poster for our 50th Anniversary screening of 2001. Don’t worry, we were supposed to chuck ‘em out, snagged one for ya.”

Wilbur did not know what to say. He fumbled for a while, stuttering and stammering before he could choke out a “T-Thank you!”

Chris simply shrugged it off. “Nah, it’s nothing really. You make working here a lot easier. I should be thanking you.”

Wilbur gave him a grateful smile, before he bounded off the the hall.

Chris sighed wistfully.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris wasn’t sure when Wilbur came into his boring, dead end, underpaid life as an employee at the local cinema. It was summer vacation, he was eyeing some cash for ~~ahem Blu-Rays ahem~~ college. He walked on down, signed the form, had a small interview, and within 1 hour he was an employee of The Downt Cinema chain, which basically meant that he is their slave, 4 days a week, for 3 months or so. Great. It didn’t help that the other employees were all boring and/or not interested in movies. Most of them even scowled at him when he first tried to converse. His parents also pretty much don’t give a shit about him. So, he accepted that his job is boring, and will be doomed to be boring for the next 3 months.

Until one day, a skinny young man wearing an oversized t-shirt for Interstellar with messy, curly brown hair walked up and shyly requested a ticket for Minute. Chris was immediately blown back. He likes Interstellar, and is cute? This will be interesting.

Once the transaction was done, Chris felt a sudden urge to make small talk. “So uh….you like Interstellar?”

The man’s eyes lit up. “Y-Yeah… O-One of my favourites.” The man now had a small smile on his face.

Chris also felt a small smile tug from the corner of his lips. “Mine too. That docking scene is fantastic.”

“I prefer the wormhole scene, though the docking scene is still very cool.” The man replied. Chris could hear the spark in his voice.

Chris had a sudden urge to kiss the man in-front of him. His smile was so beautiful, his eyes showed his passion, his extremely adorable pink, soft lips were perfect, and his whole face was just _so damn cute._

“Anyways, I got to be going, movie starts in less than 10 minutes! See you...Around?” The man said, voice raising near the end. Before Chris could say anything, the man ran away.

The blonde realised that his cheeks were blushing furiously, the heat radiating throughout his face. **Fuck, he probably saw that.**

Meanwhile, down the hall, Wilbur was also blushing furiously. ** ****** ** ****Fuck, he probably saw that **.****** **

__********\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------** ** ** ** _ _

__******** ** ** _ _

Over the next few weeks Chris had learnt a lot about The Man. His name was Wilbur, he had moved here for the summer, he was a year younger than him **(hah, junior!** ), and he also loved movies with a passion. Pretty rare for this small town. They have slowly bonded through having conversations during Wilbur’s transactions, Chris giving Wilbur extra merchandise from films, having conversations about which movie WIlbur just watched, and eventually they started hanging out outside of Chris’s work. Simple walking around and talking went to having lunch together, and escalated to arcades, watching movies at Wilbur or Chris’ house, and even unplanned sleepovers.

By the end of summer, Chris was a lot less lonely than before. He left his job, spent the last week hanging around with Wilbur, and just enjoying his company. He had to restrain himself from kissing Wilbur more times than he can count, relishing in Wilbur’s laugh and the deep red blushes from Chris’ ‘joke’ flirting.

On the second last day, Chris had went over to help Wilbur pack for his new school (Chris was silently exstatic that they share 2 classes), and after that they had decided to watch some new Blu-Rays that Wilbur just got. The TV was playing the soft melody of the end credits, numerous names scrolling across the screen. Chris looks up at the wall clock and notices that it’s pretty late. Sleeping past midnight isn’t a nice time to sleep at. Besides, Chris was getting sleepy. Groaning, he shifted to sit up, but a murmur stopped him.

Looking besides him, he realised that sometime during the movie, Wilbur had fallen asleep, leaning into his side. Wilbur looked extremely peaceful, a light snore emitting from his mouth and his light brown hair covering his eyes. Chris wanted to wake him up so he could go home, but he also didn’t want to wake up that beautiful man next to him. After some consideration, Chris slouched back into his earlier position, letting the younger man’s head go from his shoulder to his chest. Chris planted a quick kiss to Wilbur’s forehead before closing his eyes. He felt Wilbur snuggle deeper into his chest, and smiled softly.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know of any errors and such. i am not sure if i should post this because i honestly don't think this is good, but fuck it.


End file.
